1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2,5-benzodiazocines, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, to processes for preparing them and to methods of treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing them.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Kim et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,164 disclose a series of 1-aryl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,5-benzodiazocines having "pharmacological properties" (column 1, line 51).
Sulkowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,532 discloses further representatives of the 1-aryl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,5-benzodiazocines having appetite-suppressant and mood-elevating properties. This disclosure is substantially repeated in Sulkowski et al. [J. Org. Chem. 32, 2180-2184 (1967)].
Japanese published applications 59/10572 and 59/10573 (Chem. Abstr. 101:23522q and 23523r) disclose 2-alkyl-, 5-alkyl-, or 2,5-dialkyl-1-aryl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydrobenzodiazocines as analgesic agents. Also disclosed are the corresponding 2-acyl-, 5-acyl- or 2,5-diacyl compounds as intermediates.